Asoriaus Clutch
"Law is the natural order of things. Common law is simply basic reason, and reason is the life of the law. " Following the fall of the Grey Elves, one of the first group of gargoyles took to settling in the stormy cliffs of Thunder Ridge. Comming together as the Asoriaus Clutch, these gargoyles would eventually become undisputed masters of law and order, constructing the earliest set of laws that would govern their people. Their being the seat of power meant that the Asoraius had to contend with constant internal strife and ceaseless politicking. Because of the level of power they wielded in the day-to-day affairs of other clutches, many Asor Broodqueens could quickly become outright tyrannical in their designs, leading to widespread distrust of them, but when the threat of the Rakshasa began to emerge, it was the Asor who provided guidance and leadership. The Asoraius in many ways represent the "Archetypical" Gargoyle form. They have thicker frames and stronger builds than the elves they were bred from, with skin tones usually being quite dark - shades of black and grey being the most common, and other colors being rarely seen outside of breeding with other clutches. Their horns trend towards being both large and thick at the base, often being compared to that of a Black Dragon's, though pointed upwards. An Asor's tail has a five-flanged tip that can bend and flex; though not as deterous as an actual hand, several Gargoyles have proven adept at using it to lift or move objects. Male Asor gargoyles tended to be a bit less draconian in appearance than those of other clutches, though the mutation that causes some gargoyles to have four arms is allegedly quite prevalent in this clutch. The Asoraius often have exceptional magical abilities, with each Broodqueen often being exceptionally potent magically. Runemarks for the Asoraius are almost invariably done in a beautiful blue. Asoraius insistence on law was not merely a cultural phenomenon - when summoning and binding elemental spirits and controlling them, Asoraius gargoyles were practically without peer. Their keen minds actually rendered them extremely resistant to control, and Asor Gargoyles capable of magic use were quite skilled in abjuration magic, purging curses and unwanted magical effects or banishing summoned monsters. Asor gargoyles were also, due to their ordered minds, highly resistant to magical control, though not invulnerable and they were susceptible to other means of influence. Information '''Clutch Name Meaning: '''Of the Azure Desert '''Regalia Colors: '''Blue and Gold '''Broodqueen: '''Kalarisis vai Asoraius '''Focus: '''Law and Governence, Peacekeeping. '''Symbol: '''A triangular icon featuring an Eye of Horus Since the beginning of gargoyle society, the voice of law and order within the land of Augustgrad had always been the Asoriaus. Law and order come to them as naturally as walking; to the point where their undisputed mastery of the law has given them a more literal control over it through their Runic Magic. They were the primary lawmakers and leaders, and represented the closest thing the clutches had to a unilateral government. Conflicts between the clutches were mediated by the Asor, and various rites and official events were tended over by the Asor's Broodqueen. In the heyday of the Asoriaus, no one would dare defy a ruling made at a clutch-meeting without running the risk of exile or death. That is how sacrosanct their rulings were, and how respected they were at the outset. Asor belief insists that understanding, personal power, security, and more come with order, and moreover, through law. Asor culture admonishes its members to respect those that came before, because they left their knowledge and died to make room for them. Culture To say that Asoraius Culture is orderly is a grand understatement. As the primary ruling clutch and the establisher of many of the laws governing most of Gargoyle society (with the notable exceptions of the Rakavuu and the Gurahk), much of their culture was based around law and the many facets of it. Much of Asor culture was devoted to the uncovering of "the grand balance," a golden mean by which personal freedom could be attained but adherence to the law as well. The Asoriaus Court was perhaps at the center of the clutch's culture, governing the people as a democratic republic: each of the Asoriaus settlements would elect someone to represent them at the Mother Clutch, and those people would champion their desires. Each representative would then come before the Azor High Council and the Broodqueen herself at once in what was known as the Grand Congress. This would occur once every season or in the event of an emergency meeting. It was here that many laws were crafted, refined, and then put before the High Council and the Asor Broodqueen; only after a final looking over would the law be put into action. With such heavy focus on law, a heavy level of order permeated into Asor culture. Asoriaus gargoyles are often excessively formalistic to those outside of their clutch, usually greeting them with their full name as well as their profession. It was common and considered proper to greet strangers in such a fashion, though this eventually lead to the stereotype that all Asor gargoyles are incredibly rigid. This is not without reason, however; the Asor advocate law, order and justice above all else, and abhor that which they consider 'chaotic'. Before Kalarisis took position as Broodqueen, Azor culture could be described as fearful of change to the point of idolizing the status quo. As the Asor were a clutch of leaders, their work was both revered and despised; the Orisis clutch tended to view the Asoraius oversight of their business to be an inconvenience, whereas clutches such as the Gurahk had little need for order and openly chafed under their rulings. This resentment towards the Asoraius would later become a major stumbling block when the young Broodqueen Kalarisis took the throne. One of the clutch's main offerings to the whole of Gargoyle civilization besides law was law enforcement. Asor gargoyles of martial skill rather than pure wit, but still carried a healthy love and respect of the law, often joined the Lawkeeper Cadre. Asor Lawkeepers were the enforcers of the law, sent to keep the peace and respond to the needs of the people. In the cases of Cadres assigned to the Mother Nests of the other Clutches, Lawkeepers usually consisted of several senior officers from the Asoraius Clutch, while the rest came from the clutch themselves. Political operatives of the Asoraius, called Arbiters, would likewise be sent out from the Asor in order to mediate disputes and ensure the maintenance of contracts. The Asoraius had a number of fine artisans and craftsmen; as such, their lairs trended to be beautifully crafted, with pillars of marble and statues commemorating Asoraius achievements. The Asoraius Emblem - a triangular emblem intended to display both order and the need for foresight to maintain said order - often featured prominently in both their architecture and equipment.